Hitting a Snag
Hitting a Snag is the first mission given to the player from Ol' Deadbeard. When this mission is complete, the player earns 2,500 coins. Mission The player will hear from Ol' Deadbeard that his pet shark, Snaggles, is experiencing some trouble. So, Ol' Deadbeard sends the player to the Backyard Battleground to find Dr. Daul Fin to enlist his aid. Once the player reaches Dr. Daul Fin, he will give the player the objective to retrieve a potion guarded by a Champion Rose. When the player retrieves the potion and goes back to Dr. Daul Fin, they warp back to Ol' Deadbeard's ship. Following this, the player and Dr. Daul Fin go inside Snaggles, to which Dr. Daul Fin will assist the player in fighting off many weeds and toxic plant variants such as Toxic Pea and Toxic Chomper. When the waves are completed, the player will be congratulated by Ol' Deadbeard, and Snaggles will give coins to the player for completing the mission. Tips *Finding Dr. Daul Fin should be no hassle. The game puts you right in his tracks. *Defeating the Champion Rose is also easy. Simply play as a character like Foot Soldier, hop onto a roof, and use your primary weapon or ability against it. The Champion Rose will not engage combat until you get near it or you attack it. You can also avoid doing this and just simply shoot your ZPG at the Champion Rose, which may not kill it, but it will deal major damage. *Get the potion after this and you will report back to Dr. Daul Fin. *Defeating the waves of toxic variants should be pretty easy, but on higher difficulties remember that toxic damage will do a lot more than in a lower difficulty. Dr Daul Fin is also a Marine Biologist and does not die, so he will be able to aid you with healing and heavy damage. However, sometimes his healing may not be enough, and this is where you may need to resort to fleeing. Dr. Daul Fin should follow you while providing force, allowing you to defeat the toxic variants. *Snaggles' mouth is curved diagonally, giving the Plants the disadvantage, as they are at the bottom. However, don't underestimate them, as Plants may sneak up on you as you deal with others. *There is a Snow Globe located in Snaggles. It should be behind a giant coin. If you forget the Snowglobe, you can always replay the level. Zombie Choices Foot Soldiers and Super Brainz are recommended for this mission due to them being able to get on rooftops easily to vanquish the Champion Rose, as well as being able to defeat the toxic hoard well. All-Star can also be used for their sheer force. Scientists are not needed, as Dr. Daul Fin heals the player, and the fact that short range Scientists are a poor choice at defeating the Champion Rose. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 missions